That night/Diesel 10 attack the sheds
This is the scene where that night and Diesel attack the sheds in Crash, Ryan, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. scene changes to nighttime at Tidmouth Sheds where the engines are sleeping and Ryan, Meg and Friends are getting ready for bed Sir Daniel Fortesque: I hope we would have energy for tomorrow, guys. Orsin Ryan: Yeah, Dan. And even heroes like us needs some sleep. Pinkipoo: That goes for us Yokai. Foiletta: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: And I hope tomorrow would a great one, Foiletta. Liam: You said it. Meg Griffin: I wonder how Mr. Conductor is doing? Pinkipoo: Let's go and investigate. Foiletta: nods Conductor is in his Pajamas Mr. Conductor: (laughs) So, who dropped the ball then? ball bounces to him, which he catches Mr. Conductor: Oh, there you are. I'd like a nice cup of hot cocoa. Would you fellas care to join me? No? What would you rather do? Go outside and play? Well, I can understand that. a bat What do you think? ball with the bat Why do you keep hitting him like that? You need a time out. Pinkipoo: Well that's a playful side from you, Mr. Conductor. goes to make his hot choco. Outside, Diesel is nearing the sheds. Inside, Foiletta was with Mr. Conductor Foiletta: What does it need? Mr. Conductor: Just a little sweeter, I think. goes to put a teaspoon of sugar in his drink. Outside Linda Ryan: Okay, Diesel. That would make these trains have a surprise. Diesel 10: Yeah, Linda. Alright, Pinchy, my little bucket of badness. Time for you to feast yourself. Pinchy inside. Mr. Conductor takes a sip of his drink Crash Bandicoot: Better? Mr. Conductor: Ahh. Now that's better. 10 brings down the part of the shed Pinkipoo: YAAAAHHH!! Foiletta: EEK!! gasps Thomas: Cinders and ashes! It's Diesel! Gordon: Diesel? Oh, no! who had an awful fright, peered out of James's cab, while Foiletta was by Percy's buffer Pinkipoo: beside James Wh-why is he here? Sci-Ryan: I don't know. Foiletta: off You nearly scared us all to death, Diesel! Linda Ryan: Well, Ryvine and I did promise that we and our friends have revenge. Ryvine Sparkle: She's right. Diesel 10: Hello, Twinkle Toes. We've got a plan, and you're not in it. Mr. Conductor: You can't catch me, Diesel! blows his whistle but he can't escape because of he is losing magic from his whistle. He does it again but to no avail Diesel 10: laughs Losing your sparkle, huh? What perfect timing. Now where is that lost engine? Mr. Conductor: You'll never find her here! Sci-Ryan: He's right. And you think you can get me to tell you where she is, you got another thing coming! Sir Daniel Fortesque: Diesel 10 The only thing you'll be finding is a sharp end from my sword. Diesle 10: You're not clever enough to stop us. Mr. Conductor: Oh yes, I am! Diesle 10: No you're not! Mr. Conductor holding a bag of sugar What is that...?! Mr. Conductor: That's right. It's sugar, Diesel. And if l throw this in your tank, it'll seize you up for good. Ryvine Sparkle: That's new. You win this round. 10 then slowly backs away Linda Ryan: We will get our round soon. Diesel 10: Make the most of tonight, Twinkle Toes. Because you won't like tomorrow. Foiletta: You better run, you coward! Diesel 10: Neither will that... That line of tin kettles! is backing away out of sight with Linda and Ryvine Diesel 10: Shut up, Pinchy. turned to Pinkipoo, who was hiding beside James Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Now he's gone. You can come out now. James: It's all clear now, Pinkipoo. Pinkipoo: Whew.. peeped out from James Foiletta: Yeah. Sir Daniel Fortesque: I did told him off. On Foiletta's behalf. was very embarrassed about being frightened Pinkipoo: Oh, the indignity! Gordon: Hey. That is a good line. I could use it. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Gordon. In the future episodes where your faces are computer generated and not models. Foiletta: But we have a bigger problem now, Mr Conductor hasn't got any sparkle left. Percy: Foiletta's right. Thomas: Mr. Conductor, but what happened to your sparkle? Mr. Conductor: I don't know, Thomas. I'll just have to sleep on that. Thomas: On your sparkle? Mr. Conductor: No, Thomas. On the problem of what happened to it. Percy: But, Mr. Conductor... without your sparkle or the lost engine... you can't travel here to help us anymore. Mr. Conductor: I'll solve the problem. You just go to sleep now. Percy: Easy for you to say. the engines are asleep. Ryan, Meg and the others goes to sleep. Mr. C is sleeping then he wakes up Mr. Conductor: Sparkle, gold dust, magic, railroad, buffers, lost engine. Pinkipoo: one eye Ryan, Meg and Foiletta were asleep close to where Percy is awake Mr Conductor: The family told me, as long as there is a railroad, there will be harmony. As long as there is gold dust, there will be energy. You will never have to worry. and Percy revealed that they returned to sleep Mr. Conductor: Yeah, sure. C falls asleep then we hear a voice Stacy Jones: (voice) Mr. C? his dream, we see Stacy Jones alone in town with a few rubbish on the ground Stacy Jones: Mr. C! Why aren't you here? Why couldn't you travel anymore to the Island of Sodor.. or back home here to us in Shining Time? The magic is all gone. Conductor returns to reality from his dream and he wakes up Mr Conductor: gasps What's going wrong with our railroad and why? My universe is in danger. I've got to find more gold dust! was awoken by Mr C's voice when he heard him Pinkipoo: ponders I wonder where he's going? Dan gets up and his eye appears Sir Daniel Fortesque: What is he on about, Pink teddy bear? Pinkipoo: We should go check out what he's up to. Crash Bandicoot: And what is he on about this "gold dust", mate? Pinkipoo: I don't know, Crash, but let's go and see. Evil Anna: We could do it in the morning. nodded Matau T. Monkey: And maybe we would find some clues on how to get more of this gold dust. You like that, Dan? Sir Daniel Forestque: Yes please! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts